Touch-based inputting technologies have been developed and applied to displays equipped in vehicles. For example, a driver may touch a keypad displayed on the vehicle's display to enter a desired command into the vehicle.
However, in order to enter a command by touching the display device while driving, the driver may need to move his/her body for his/her hand to reach the display device. Moving the driver's body while driving may create an adverse driving situation. Thus, there is an unmet need for an improved user input technology in vehicles.